Klątwa Czerwonookiego Smoka (TPNWH25)
Dwa dni wcześniej Lillie zapłakana wchodzi do pokoju dziewczyn Crystal się budzi Lillie: Sorka, obudziłam cię Ociera łzy Crystal: Rety, co się stało? Wstaje i podchodzi do Lillie Lillie: Zerwałam z Simonem! Crystal: Jak to? Co się stało? (PZ)Crystal: I dobrze! Ruda ch**oza zasłużyła! Lillie: Dotarło do mnie, że on mnie nie kocha Znowu zaczyna płakać On kocha Fionę! Crystal: Przytula Lillie Dobra, już dobrze, on nie jest wart Pokój chłopaków Simon siedział na łóżku oparty o ścianę, pociągał nosem, w jego oczach widoczne były łzy (lecz nie płakał) Matthew: Co jest? Simon: Lillie mnie rzuciła… Matthew: To kiepsko… Wzrusza ramionami Tak chyba musiało być! Simon: O czym ty gadasz? Myślałem, że jako mój kumpel mnie pocieszysz (PZ)Matthew: To jest moment idealny! Matthew zaczyna się śmiać Simon: Matt? Matthew: My? Kumplami!? Śmiechu warte! Simon: O co ci chodzi? Co cię tak śmieszy!? Matthew: Śmieszy mnie dużo rzeczy! Numer jaki zrobiłem Melanie z notatnikiem, Crystal z telefonem Simon: C-co!? Matthew: I ten dodatkowy, zdradziecki głos na Stellę, co nikt się nie domyślił, sabotaż na Rebeccę, zatrucie Toma, co zresztą zrobiłem dla zmyłki Simon: O czym ty mówisz!? Wstaje i podchodzi do Matthew Matthew: Oh ta twoja opaska! Zdejmuje opaskę z głowy Simona, przez co jego włosy opadają mu na twarz Simon: Ej! Odgarnia włosy z twarzy Matthew: Rozciąga opaskę wskazującymi palcami Tak bardzo mi przypomina, o moim najlepszym numerze w tym programie Strzela opaską w ścianę Kiedy podłożyłem ją do torby Fiony i wrobiłem ją w kradzież! Simon: FIONA!? TY CH*JU Łapie Matthew za szyję i dociska do ściany ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO! Matthew: Jesteś żałosny! Kopie Simona w brzuch, przez co rudzielec go puszcza i schyla się Simon: Ał… Jesteś po**bany! Zniszczę cię! Matthew: Powodzenia! Wychodzi Dziś (względem akcji w odcinku) Chris stoi pośrodku obozowiska Chris: Ostatnim razem w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! Nieoczekiwany napad na jednego z uczestników i jego okaleczenie, nieco pokrzyżowało nam plany i w wyzwaniu udział wzięła zaledwie czwórka uczestników – Simon, Lillie, Emily i Crystal. Między zawodnikami zaczęły zmieniać i kształtować się relacje. Nasza czwórka zaprezentowała mnie, Chefowi i gościowi specjalnemu-Shawnowi różne talenty, śpiew, gra na instrumentach, czy nawet bekanie! Nasz mały konkurs zwyciężył Simon, zaś ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, odpadła osoba o najsłabszym wyniku – Emily! Zostało ich już tylko czworo! Dzisiaj na placu boju zostanie tylko trójka, komu się uda? Zobaczycie w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! Obóz, Willow stoi na drzewie przy chacie uczestników i obserwuje jej śpiących mieszkańców (PZ)Willow: Jest już finałowa czwórka, a mi nadal nie udało się wywalić Matthew! Dzisiaj musi odejść! Willow zaczęła skakać z jednego drzewa na drugie w stronę swojej kryjówki, w pewnym momencie gałąź po nią się łamie, a dziewczyna spada na ziemię Willow: Ała! Kurde! Próbuje ruszyć prawą nogą Ał! Znikąd pojawia się Zakapturzona Willow: Skąd żeś się wzięła!? Zakapturzona: To chyba nie ważne teraz, jesteś ranna Kładzie rękę na prawej nodze Willow Willow: Czemu karma mnie ukarała? Skrzywdziłam Matthew w dobrej wierze! Zakapturzona: Nie jest złamana, ale jest stłuczona, powinnaś odpocząć co najmniej dwa dni Willow: Dwa dni!? A nasz plan!? Zakapturzona: Ranna nic nie zdziałasz! Dodatkowo Matthew się ujawnił, nie ma już sojuszników Willow: To dobrze Zakapturzona: Tak, ale nadal jest niebezpieczny Stołówka Przy jednym ze stołów siedzą Crystal i Lillie. Lillie płakała, a Crystal ją przytulała Na stołówkę wchodzi Simon Simon: Hej! W ścianę tuż obok Simona wbija się rzucony przez Crystal nóż Simon: Ło! Co ty masz z tymi nożami!? Crystal: Zamknij się tępy ch**u! Nie widzisz co żeś zrobił!? Simon bez słowa poszedł do okienka kuchni, wziął tacę z jedzeniem i usiadł przy drugim stole plecami do dziewcząt (PZ)Simon: Tak bardzo mi przykro, że skrzywdziłem Lillie, ale tego nie da się odkręcić (PZ)Lillie: Nienawidzę go Płacze Byłam tylko na zastępstwo dla tej jego s**i! Na stołówkę wchodzi Matthew, bez słowa bierze tacę i siada naprzeciw Simona Simon: Po co żeś tu siadł? Matthew nie odpowiedział, zaczął jednak kroić marchew wpatrując się w Simona (PZ)Simon: Zaczynam się go bać… Co jeżeli planuje teraz wykopać mnie? Na stołówkę wchodzi Chris Crystal: Czyli już pora na kolejne wyzwanie? Nawet nie dałeś nam się nacieszyć tą warzywno-podobną breją! Chris: Miło, że rozumiemy się bez słów Crystal! Idźcie do swoich pokojów i przebierzcie się w stroje kąpielowe! Czas na wodne wyzwanie! (PZ)Matthew: Uwielbiam wodne wyzwania, jestem świetnym pływakiem! Uczestnicy idą do chaty Pokój dziewczyn Lillie: Pomożesz mi odpiąć suwak od sukienki? Crystal: Jasne Zaczyna odpinać sukienkę Lillie Nie boisz się już dotyku innych ludzi? Lillie: Nie, ten program pomógł mi przezwyciężyć większość lęków. Jeżeli mam być szczera, nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy to się stało Zdejmuje sukienkę i podchodzi do swojej walizki Crystal: Oby to wyzwanie nie było specjalnie trudne, nigdy wcześniej nie brałam udziału w wodnym wyzwaniu Lillie: Raczej wątpię, że będzie łatwe, w końcu jesteśmy w finałowej czwórce Crystal: Czyli kicha Pokój chłopaków Matthew i Simon przebierają się, nie odzywają się do siebie (PZ)Simon: Wszystko się spieprzyło, Matthew to teraz mój największy wróg, Lillie mnie nienawidzi, a Crystal chyba chce mnie zabić. Mam dość mocne przeczucie, że mój czas w tym programie dobiega końca (PZ)Matthew: Oto mój ostateczny plan, pozbędę się Lillie i Simona, a do finału wejdę z Crystal, łatwo będzie z nią wygrać Uczestnicy w strojach kąpielowych stoją przed chatą Lillie: Wzięłaś telefon? Crystal: Nie, co ty głupia? Zalałby mi się! Straciłabym selfiaki z moją programową psiapsi Lillie: Emily? Crystal: No, szkoda, że jej nie ma, nie zasłużyła by odpaść Chris: Przestaniecie wreszcie gadać? Mamy zadanie do wykonania! Matthew: Co się tak pieklisz? To nie piekarnia! Lillie: Matthew? Jak twoja noga? Matthew: Dobrze, rana się goi, ale na bank zostanie blizna Chris: DOŚĆ! CISZA! IDZIEMY! Idzie w stronę plaży Uczestnicy patrzą się na siebie, a następnie idą za Chrisem Pomost Przy pomoście na wodzie stoi motorówka, za sterem jest Chef Hutchet Crystal: Łał, przypominają się czasy, kiedy pierwszy raz przypłynęliśmy tutaj Simon: I nadal masz masę gładzi szpachlowej na twarzy co wtedy Matthew zaśmiał się Chris: Tak tak, pięknie fajnie, wsiadać! Crystal: Rety, nie pieklij się tak, starczy ci czasu! Matthew: Pewnie musimy być jak najszybciej, bo konstrukcja przeznaczona na wyzwanie nie wytrzyma więcej niż 20 minut Chris: Jeszcze jedno słowo, a zdyskwalifikuję wszystkich, a milion podzielę między wyeliminowanych! Crystal: Dobra już wsiadamy! Uczestnicy wchodzą na motorówkę, w jej tylnej części są 4 miejsca Matthew i Lillie siadają na skrajnych, Crystal koło Lillie, a Simon tam gdzie zostało wolne Matthew i Crystal z nienawiścią w oczach mierzą wzrokiem Simona, ten zauważył, że oczy byłego sojusznika przybrały lekko czerwony kolor (PZ)Simon: Mam chyba omamy, ale Matthew czasem wygląda jak diabeł! Chris: Chefie! Ruszamy! Chef ciągnie jakąś wajchę i motorówka rusza Uczestnicy siedzą w ciszy, co jakiś czas na siebie spoglądają, ale nikt nic nie mówi Chris: Co tak cicho jesteście? Nie macie o czym gadać? (PZ)Matthew: Ja… (PZ)Crystal: ...od tej pory… (PZ)Simon: ...w tej grze… (PZ)Lillie: ...nie mam… (PZ)Matthew: ...żadnych… (PZ)Crystal: ...przyjaciół… (PZ)Simon: …i tym bardziej… (PZ)Lillie: ...sojuszników! (PZ)Matthew/Crystal/Simon/Lillie: DZIAŁAM SOLO! Motorówka zatrzymuje się pośrodku morza Chris: Witajcie w miejscu dzisiejszego wyzwania! Crystal: Jesteśmy na środku morza! Chris: Właśnie o to chodzi! Daje każdemu uczestnikowi małą sakiewkę Wasze ćwierćfinałowe wyzwanie to poszukiwanie złotych monet na dnie morza! Każde z was musi przynieść 10 złotych monet! Ostatnia osoba, która zjawi się tutaj z sakiewką 10 złotych monet, pożegna się z szansą na milion! Start! Matthew i Simon wskakują do wody, Matthew na główkę, a Simon na bombę Chris: A panie nie zamierzają brać udziału w wyzwaniu? Crystal: Widziałeś moją fryzurę!? (PZ)Crystal: Crystal! Uspokój się! Walczysz o milion dolarów! Crystal wskakuje do wody Lillie: Dobra, dam sobie radę! Zauważa zbliżającego się do motorówki rekina O nie nie nie nie! Zaczyna się cofać, w pewnym momencie… Aaaa! Wpada do wody Pod wodą Cała czwórka uczestników szukała monet (PZ)Matthew: Nie będę za bardzo starał się ryć za monetami po dnie jak świnia za truflami. Zaczekam, aż ktoś zbierze więcej i zaatakuję! Matthew, podpływa do dna, znajduje dwie monety, po czym chowa się za glonami. W cieniu widać tylko jego oczy, czerwone oczy Lillie nadal lekko spanikowana płynie w stronę dna, coś nie będące monetą przykuwa jej uwagę. Blondynka podpływa bliżej tajemniczego obiektu, jest to kamienna tabliczka, znajduje się na niej napis w nieznanym jej języku (PZ)Lillie: Co to może być? Czyżby pamiątka po jakiejś zaginionej cywilizacji? Lillie podnosi tabliczkę, znajdowała się pod nią moneta, schowała ją do sakiewki. Po chwili blondynka poczuła, że brakuje jej powietrza i wypłynęła na powierzchnię Lillie: Ło kurde… Dyszy Kompletnie zapomniałam o rekinie! Rozgląda się, a następnie ponownie się zanurza Crystal przeszukiwała dno morza (PZ)Crystal: Mam już dwie monety, widziałam Simona i Lillie przeszukujących dno, ale nie Matthew, gościu coś chyba znowu knuje! Crystal w pewnym momencie zaczyna płynąć w górę, na powierzchni spotyka Matthew Crystal: C-co jak ty… Nie widziałam cię! Matthew: Więc chyba musisz przyznać, że szybko pływam Crystal: Twoje zachowanie mi się nie podoba… Matthew: Nie obchodzi mnie czy ci się podoba czy nie Zanurza się pod wodę i błyskawicznie płynie w stronę dna Crystal: Szybko pływa… Oby coś mu się stało… Zanurza się Dno było przeszukiwane przez Simona i Lillie, w pewnym momencie ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Simon i Lillie od razu od siebie odpłynęli Simon dostrzegł przed sobą złotą monetę, w ostatniej chwili zabrał ją jednak Matthew i odpłynął. Wyraźnie zdenerwowany Simon kontynuował poszukiwania Crystal szło lepiej niż innym, w pewnym momencie odgarniając wodorosty znalazła kolejne dwie monety i chowa je do sakiewki (PZ)Crystal: Całkiem nieźle mi idzie! Crystal zaczyna się wynurzać, w ostatniej chwili dostrzegła parę czerwonych oczu w cieniu za wodorostami, w myślach wymówiła „Matthew” Powierzchnia Crystal się wynurza Crystal: Tak! Mam już cztery! Po chwili wynurzają się też Simon i Lillie Crystal: Lillie! Jak ci idzie? Lillie: Mam tylko jedną… Simon: Ja też mam jedną Crystal: Nikt się ciebie rudzielcu nie pytał! Simon się zanurzył Crystal: No cóż, powodzenia! Zanurza się Lillie: Ta… Tobie też Nagle za Lillie pojawia się rekin Blondynka zaczęła krzyczeć i odpływać od rekina, zwierzę ją jednak goniło Lillie: MCLEAN MÓJ OJCIEC CIĘ ZNISZCZY Motorówka Chris: Chciałbym to widzieć Bierze łyk kawy Chciałbym Crystal i Simon ponownie zbliżają się do dna, Crystal wyraźnie widziała blask oczu Matt’a w wodorostach (PZ)Crystal: Muszę unikać tych zarośli jak ognia Simon podniósł z dna kamień, pod nim znajdował się niewielki otwór, a w nim tajemniczy żółty kryształ (PZ)Simon: Obraca kryształ w dłoni Chris mówił nam, że na tej wyspie są ametysty, ale ten kryształ nie wygląda jak ametyst! Jest żółty, a wręcz złoty! Może to coś jak Ame-Chris-Tyst, który znalazła Anastazja? Promień słońca padł na kryształ, który odbił go ze „zwiększoną mocą” na miejsce gdzie leżały dwie monety Wyraźnie uradowany tym faktem Simon podpłynął do „wskazanego” miejsca i schował dwie monety do sakiewki Crystal pływała blisko dna, co chwilę zerkając na wodorosty gdzie ukrywał się Matthew, w pewnym momencie zauważyła jednak, że go tam nie ma (PZ)Crystal: Gdzie on się do cholery podział!? Nagle koło Crystal coś szybko przepłynęło, był to Matthew Lekko zdezorientowana Crystal zaczęła się oglądać się dookoła siebie, nic jednak nie widziała, postanowiła zaczerpnąć powietrza na powierzchni Powierzchnia Crystal: Co to było… Po chwila wynurza się Simon ze swoim kamykiem Simon: Rety, zmęczyłem się, a nie jestem nawet w połowie… Crystal: Brakuje ci kondycji, to od żarcia syfu Simon: Wal się! Odpłynął za motorówkę i niepostrzeżenie wsadził na nią kryształ, tak aby Chris nie zauważył (PZ)Simon: Chris nie może się o tym dowiedzieć! Pewnie by mi ten kamyk zabrał, a na bank jest dużo warty! A jeżeli ma znaczenie dla gry to Chris sam się o niego upomni jak w przypadku Anastazji Simon wraca do Crystal Simon: Co ty jeszcze nie pod wodą? Crystal: Postanowiłam zrobić sobie przerwę, i tak jestem chyba na prowadzeniu Chris: Masz rację Crystal! Pokazuje Simonowi i Crystal tablet z rankingiem 1.Crystal 4 monety 2.Simon 3 monety 3.Matthew 2 monety 4.Lillie 1 moneta Simon: O! Jestem drugi, fajnie Crystal: Ej zaraz… Gdzie jest Lillie? Dostrzegają kilka metrów przed sobą Lillie uciekającą przed rekinem Lillie: PRZESTAŃ MNIE GONIĆ CHRZĘSTNOSZKIELETOWA CHOLERO Zatrzymuje się CZEGO NIE ROZUMIESZ W SŁOWIE PRZESTAŃ!? Kopie rekina w brzuch, ten wypluwa złotą monetę i odpływa Tak! Nurkuje za monetą Simon: Może jednak lepiej nurkować Nabiera powietrza i się zanurza Crystal: Skoro tak mówisz! Płynie za Simonem (PZ)Simon: Wow, Lillie dała radę rekinowi, w jej oczach było widać furię… Po prostu wow Matthew wypływa na powierzchnię (PZ)Matthew: Nie ma się co śpieszyć, poczekajmy aż te tępaki pozbierają monety, a potem BUM nagle je stracą! W drodze na dno Crystal ujrzała złotą monetę, od razu popłynęła w jej stronę, za nią popłynął Simon. Crystal jednak jako pierwsza złapała monetę, kiedy odpływała pokazało Simonowi język. Rozwścieczony Simon próbował ją gonić, w pewnym momencie zauważył jednak coś dziwnego, Simon postanowił popłynąć w stronę tego czegoś Simon znalazł się w jaskini Simon: Drugie tajemnicze odkrycie jednego dnia? Ciekawe Simon podpłynął do „brzegu” i poszedł kawałek w głąb jaskini, po około metrze dotarł do końca jaskini. Pod ścianą stała szafka, w niej kilka kaset i odtwarzacz HVS, na szafce stał stary telewizor Simon: Co to jest do cholery!? Bierze do ręki jedną z kaset, jest na niej napis, czyta „Ostatni Dzień Hursalandu” zaraz… Retrospekcja z odcinka 10 (sytuacja poza kamerą) Simon i Willow siedzą w chacie na łóżku Willow: Pokręcone rzeczy widzieliśmy… Simon: Na przykład co? Willow: Jakieś dziwne zjeżdżalnie wykute w skale, jakby tutaj był jakiś lunapark czy coś Koniec retrospekcji Simon wsadza kasetę do odtwarzacza Na nagraniu widać diabelski młyn, za nim górę Mount-Chri-Hursa w rogu była data 4 lipca 1984 Simon: Willow miała rację Nagle na nagraniu coś eksplodowało, diabelski młyn zaczął płonąć, w tle słychać krzyki dorosłych i dzieci Narrator: Dnia 4 lipca 1984 roku w parku rozrywki Hursaland, doszło do serii niewyjaśnionych eksplozji i pożarów na terenie całego parku. Z obecnych tamtego dnia 324 gości, zginęły 173 osoby, w tym 76 dzieci Simon z niedowierzaniem oglądał film W pewnym momencie można było zobaczyć, jak diabelski młyn przewraca się i wpada do jeziora, gdzie znajdowało się kilka łódek Narrator: Według jednej z teorii, tragedia do której doszło w Hursalandzie była wynikiem ataku terrorystycznego nieznanej organizacji terrorystycznej, winnych do dzisiaj nie złapano Koniec filmu Simon wyciąga kasetę z odtwarzacza Simon: Chris nas okłamał, nazwa wyspy to nie wytwór wyobraźni stażystów… Wyspy… która ma mroczniejszą przeszłość niż można było się spodziewać… Simon spojrzał na dolną część szafki, znajdowały się tam gazety z 1984 roku o następujących nagłówkach: „Tragedia w Hursalandzie, 173 osoby nie żyją” „Winni tragedii poszukiwani” „Tragedia w Hursalandzie-Atak terrorystyczny?” „Hursaland nie zostanie odbudowany” „Hursaland zostanie przywrócony do dziewiczego stanu” „Zalesianie Hursalandu rozpoczęte” Simon z niedowierzaniem przeglądał gazety, po czym ujrzał jeszcze jedną, z roku 1986, widniał na niej nagłówek: „Czy w dawnym Hursalandzie nadal żyją ocaleni? Obecność ludzi 2 lata po tragedii” Simon: Co się tutaj od*****ala!? Zamyka gazetę, bierze sakiewkę i wraca do wody Znikąd w jaskini pojawia się Zakapturzona, patrzy się na rozrzucone gazety i włączony telewizor Zakapturzona: Tajemnice zbyt szybko wychodzą na jaw… Podchodzi do wody Trzeba ich odciągnąć z tego miejsca, tak szybko jak to możliwe Wyciąga z kieszeni trzy złote monety i wrzuca je do wody Woda Simon płynie w stronę dna, nadal rozmyśla nad tym co widział. Rudzielec zatrzymał się i spojrzał w górę, zauważył, że w jego stronę zmierzają trzy złote monety, chłopak złapał je i włożył do sakiewki Powierzchnia Matthew: Chris? Jak wygląda sytuacja z monetami? Chris: Miło mi, że pytasz Maciu Matthew: Nie nazywaj mnie tak Chris: Na pierwsze miejsce wysunął się Simon z 6 monetami, następnie Crystal, która ma nadal 4, zaś ty i Lillie macie po 2 monety, więc radziłbym ci się pośpieszyć, jeżeli nie chcesz wylecieć Matthew: Spoko luzik Nurkuje Na powierzchnie wychodzi Crystal Crystal: Matthew płynie jak jakiś pi***olony rekin, te jego ślepia są straszne! Chris: Mówisz do mnie czy do siebie? Crystal: Mówię do największej gwiazdy w okolicy, czyli do siebie! Nurkuje, zanurzając się obserwuje dno, gdzie Simon płynął w stronę monety Simon miał już dopłynąć do swojego znaleziska, kiedy zobaczył parę czerwonych oczu przed sobą Matthew, którego oczy lśniały ciemnym odcieniem czerwieni, zabrał monetę, a następnie zaczął szarpać się z Simonem, próbując wyrwać mu sakiewkę z rąk (PZ)Simon: Dobrze to sku***yn wykombinował, po co zbierać, jak ktoś to może zrobić za ciebie! Teraz nie cierpię tego jego sprytu Simon kopnął Matthew w brzuch i odpłynął Lillie widząc całą sytuację postanowiła wypłynąć na powierzchnię Lillie: Rety! Co się tam dzieje… Przynajmniej… Wyciąga z wody rękę z dwiema monetami Mam już cztery Chowa je do sakiewki Trochę ciężko je znaleźć… Chris: Chef się postarał hehe (PZ)Lillie: Simon i Matthew walczyli ze sobą? Co się stało? Czyżby Matthew chciał ukarać Simona za to jak mnie potraktował? Nie! Matthew to bydle jak Simon! Żadnemu nie mogę ufać! Lillie płynie na dno, po drodze spotyka Matthew. Po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się w siebie Lillie szybko odpłynęła (PZ)Matthew: Strach w jej oczach… Ona wie! Crystal płynęła przy dnie, rozglądał się czy nie ma w okolicy Matt’a. W pewnym momencie uwagę dziewczyny przyciągnęło coś na dnie, okazała się to być bransoleta z zielonym kamieniem (PZ)Crystal: Wkłada bransoletę na rękę Jest za***ista! Po chwili Crystal dostrzega też złotą monetę, podnosi ją i chowa do sakiewki. Crystal ponownie postanowiła się wynurzyć, po drodze zauważyła dwie monety przyczepione do spodu łodzi. Wzięła je i wypłynęła na powierzchnię. Crystal tylko nabrała powietrza i od razu wróciła pod wodę Lillie przeglądała wodorosty, w których wcześniej był Matthew, znalazła tam kilka muszli, postanowiła je przejrzeć. Z jednej z muszli wypadła złota moneta, blondynka od razu schowała ją do sakiewki Wyraźnie zdenerwowany Simon podpłynął do wielkiego głazu, próbował go podnieść. Głaz lekko drgnął, jednak Simon nie był w stanie go podnieść wyżej Do Simona podpłynęła Crystal, która początkowo chciała go zignorować, jednak nagle zawróciła postanowiła mu pomóc (PZ)Crystal: Pod tą skałą na bank znajduje się więcej niż jedna moneta Crystal i Simon razem podnoszą głaz i go przewracają, tam gdzie głaz leżał pierwotnie znajdowały się trzy monety. Crystal i Simon prze chwilę obserwują siebie nawzajem Przed parą przepływa Lillie goniąca rybę, do której sznurkiem przywiązana była moneta Crystal wzięła z dna dwie monety i zaczęła płynąć w górę Simon wziął jedną i zaczął płynąć za nią Oboje wypływają na powierzchnie Simon: Co to miało być!? Crystal: O co ci chodzi? Simon: Ja powinienem wziąć dwie monety! Crystal: Niby z jakiej racji? Simon: Em, zobaczyłem kamień jako pierwszy? Crystal: I to niby ma być argument? Simon: Tak! Oddawaj monetę! A najlepiej dwie! Crystal: Posrało cię rudzielcu! Płynę po moje dwie ostatnie monety! Sajonara głąbie! Zanurza się Simon: Ja wygram! Pokażę jeszcze tej fance zestawu małego tynkarza! Zanurza się Crystal i Simon płyną obok siebie w stronę dna, tuż przy nim rozdzielają się Crystal płynie w stronę ciemnej głębi (PZ)Crystal: Znając Chrisa, tam na bank będą monety! Matthew obserwował Crystal Crystal popłynęła około pół metra w stronę dna głębi, dostrzegła coś błyszczącego na skalnej ścianie. Crystal podpłynęła do źródła blasku, były to dwie monety, wzięła je i popłynęła na powierzchnię Crystal: MAM DZIESIĘĆ Rzuca sakiewkę Chrisowi i wchodzi na motorówkę Chris: Zobaczmy Przelicza monety w sakiewce Faktycznie Crystal! Witaj w finałowej trójce! (PZ)Crystal: TAK! Matthew! Możesz mnie w pocałować w dupę! Chris: Zobaczmy jak idzie pozostałym uczestnikom! Podnosi tablet i wyświetla na nim wyniki 1.Crystal wyzwanie ukończone 2.Simon 7 monet 3.Lillie 6 monet 4.Matthew 3 monety Chris: Matthew lepiej żeby się pośpieszył, jest już daleko w tyle! Crystal: A niech odpadnie ta opętana cholera! Nagle rozległo się pikanie Chris spojrzał na tablet Chris: Lillie znalazła kolejną monetę! Remisuje z Simonem! Dno Lillie goniła kraba, który w szczypcach trzymał monetę W stronę tego samego kraba, od drugiej strony płynął także Simon W pewnym momencie spotkali się, między nimi zaś był krab. Simon i Lillie patrzyli się na siebie przez moment, oboje spojrzeli też na kraba Simon odpłynął, zostawiając Lillie z krabem Blondynka od razu zabrała monetę i wsadziła do sakiewki, patrzyła się w stronę płynącego w górę Simona Simon płynął w stronę powierzchni, był wyraźnie przejęty spotkaniem z Lillie. Chłopak nagle spotkał rekina, tego samego, którego skopała Lillie Zwierze jednak nie zaatakowało rudzielca, rekin wręczył mu dwie monety i pokazując jedną płetwą na Lillie, drugą płetwą przejechał po „szyi” po czym odpłynął Motorówka Chris: Simon na prowadzeniu z 9 monetami! Lillie ma 8, a Matthew ciągle 3 Chef: Chris, a może coś mu się stało, uderzył się w głowę czy coś? Chris: E tam! Da sobie radę! Dno Lillie znalazła się w otoczeniu małżów Małże zaczęły się losowo otwierać, Lillie rozglądała się w poszukiwaniu monety. W pewnym momencie w jednym z małżów Lillie dostrzegła monetę, wyjęła ją i schowała do sakiewki (PZ)Lillie: Zaczęło mi dopisywać szczęście! Jeszcze tylko jedna moneta i wygram! Lillie spostrzegła w oddali kolejną monetę (PZ)Lillie: Leżała luźno na piasku, pewnie w stresie jej nie zauważyłam Lillie podpłynęła w stronę monety, kiedy się już zbliżała, monetę nagle zabrał Simon i popłynął w górę. Rozwścieczona Lillie popłynęła za nim Powierzchnia Simon: Wypływa i chowa monetę do sakwy Mam ją! Rzuca sakwę do Chrisa Chris: Zobaczmy Przelicza pieniądze w sakwie Zgadza się! Simon jako drugi otrzymuje bilet do finałowej trójki! Za Simonem z wody wynurza się Lillie Lillie: Ah! Simon! Jak ja cię nienawidzę! (PZ)Simon: Do niedawna się jeszcze za mną migdaliła… Lillie: Zdobędę tą monetę i dowalę ci w następnym wyzwaniu! Nurkuje (PZ)Lillie: Pokażę wszystkim, że dam radę pokonać Simona i nie jestem już tchórzem! Lillie płynęła ze wściekłością w oczach w stronę głębi W głębi Lillie dostrzegła monetę na ścianie, wzięła ją, schowała do sakwy i płynęła do góry (PZ)Lillie: Tak! Wygrałam! Pokonałam Matthew, pokonam Simona, milion jest mój! Mniej-więcej w połowie drogi coś złapało Lillie za nogę i zaczęło szybko wciągać w głębię. Dziewczyna nie widziała co ją wciąga, jednak robiło to coraz szybciej, a dookoła robiło się coraz ciemniej. W pewnym momencie Lillie poczuła, że to „coś” szarpie ją za ramiona, widziała tylko czerwone oczy. Przerażona blondynka w ostatniej chwili wyswobodziła się z uścisku i zaczęła szybko płynąć w stronę powierzchni Motorówka Chris: Lillie ma już dziesięć monet, jej zwycięstwo to tylko kwestia wynurzenia się Crystal: Tak! Matthew nareszcie wyleci! Simon: Dostanie za swoje! Przybija piątkę z Crystal Nagle wynurza się Lillie z uniesionymi rękami Lillie: Nie ma Matthew!? Czyli wygrałam! Jestem w trójce! TAK! Crystal: Lillie… Simon: Twoja sakiewka… Lillie spojrzała na sakiewkę, którą trzymała w prawej ręce. Była rozerwana, a w środku nie było ani jednej monety Lillie: Co… nie nie nie NIE NIE NIEEEEEE!!! Za blondynką z wody wynurza się Matthew Matthew: Tego szukasz? Podnosi rękę z sakiewką i rzuca ją do Chrisa Lillie: Ty… Chris: Wow! Matthew! 13! Imponujący wynik! To oznacza, że Matthew zajmuje trzecie i ostatnie wolne miejsce Matthew: TAK! NARESZCIE CIĘ WYKOPAŁEM! Mattew zaczyna się złowieszczo śmiać, z jego nosa zaczyna lecieć krew (PZ)Simon: Boje się tego typa... Lillie: To nie może być prawda… To musi być zły sen… Chris: Niestety Lillie, dzisiaj twoja przygoda się kończy, wsiadajcie na motorówkę, wracamy na Hursę! Wszyscy wchodzą na motorówkę, która odpływa Wyspa Hursa, kryjówka Willow Willow siedziała na ziemi, w pewnym momencie znalazła obok siebie długi kij. Willow użyła kija jako laski, wstała i powoli podeszła do drzewa Willow: Ał, nadal mi napierdziela ta noga… Usiadła na niskiej gałęzi drzewa Zakapturzona: Nie powinnaś była wstawać Willow: A ty skąd żeś się wzięła!? Zakapturzona: Nie ważne, skończyło się kolejne wyzwanie Willow: Znowu mu się udało? Zakapturzona przytaknęła Willow: K**wa! Zakapturzona: Mamy też inne problemy, Simon, Crystal i Lillie znaleźli artefakty, które mogłyby ich nakierować na wrota… Willow: Zabierz je im jak będą spali, to chyba logiczne Zakapturzona: Będę musiała wykombinować jak pozbawić ich wspomnień z nimi… Willow: Znasz się na takich rzeczach? Zakapturzona: Jeden z artefaktów mi to umożliwi Willow: Czyli na mnie tego nie robiłaś? Zakapturzona: No nie, nie miałam możliwości… Spójrz w górę Willow spojrzała w górę, niebo przybrało pomarańczowo-różowy kolor Willow: Słońce zachodzi… Zakapturzona: Niedługo ceremonia… Szkoda dziewczyny… Ceremonia Matthew, Crystal i Simon stoją zwróceni w stronę kuli, Chris stoi tuż obok niej Chef Hutchet niesie Lillie do kuli Lillie: TY WYSTERYDOWANY, ŚMIERDZĄCY, NIE UMIEJĄCY GOTOWAĆ KLOCU!!! NATYCHMIAST MASZ MNIE PUŚCIĆ Chef: Wedle życzenia! Wrzuca ją do kuli Lillie: To nie sprawiedliwe! Nie powinnam była odpaść! Simon: Lillie… Lillie: Simon! Crystal! Zniszczcie Matt… Chris spycha kulę ze zjeżdżalni Lillie: HEEEEEEEW!!! Matthew: Meh, pożegnanie jak każde inne… Chris: To jeszcze nie koniec, mam dla was specjalne ogłoszenie! Crystal: Wal Chris: Matthew, ze względu, że zebrałeś więcej monet niż trzeba było, otrzymasz nagrodę! Matthew: Tak! Crystal: Co!? Byłam pierwsza! Chris: Nie specjalne mnie to obchodzi, Matthew jako osoba, która zebrała najwięcej monet, w nagrodę spędzisz dwa dni na luksusowym jachcie! Matthew: Zaje***cie! Chris: Biegnij na pomost, za chwilę podpłynie! Matthew: Nara frajerzy! Biegnie w stronę plaży Chris: Pożegnaliśmy Lillie, dwudziestą pierwszą uczestniczkę, zostało ich więc troje! Simon, Crystal czy Matthew? Kto zgarnie milion? Kto zawiąże przeciw komu pakt? Czy będzie się on opłacał? A może zobaczymy walkę każdy na każdego? Żeby się o tym przekonać, oglądajcie PÓŁFINAŁ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI NA WYSPIE HURSA! (PZ)Crystal: Wyeliminowana czwarta, a teraz w półfinale? Tak! Jestem zaj***sta! Jestem nie pokonana! Chata uczestników, pokój chłopaków Simon szykował się do snu, pod łóżko schował znaleziony kryształ Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, Simon podszedł i otworzył, stałą tam Crystal Simon: Co się stało? Crystal: Wiem, że się nie lubimy itp. itd., ale mogę u ciebie przenocować? Nie chcę spać sama… Simon: Spoko, szczerze, też nie chcę spać sam Crystal i Simon kładą się do przeciwnych łóżek, prawie od razu zasnęli Kilka godzin później Do pokoju przez okno wchodzi Zakapturzona Zakapturzona: Śpijcie… Już niedługo opuścicie tą przeklętą wyspę Zdejmuje bransoletę z ręki Crystal Piękna… import ze wschodu Odwraca się w stronę Simona i wyciąga spod jego łóżka kryształ Znalazł kryształ i zamieszkał z Crystal, hehe. Dobra… Przykłada ostry wierzchołek do skroni Simona Zapomnij o krysztale i jaskini… Kryształ zaczął świecić delikatnym światłem Simon zaczął mruczeć i lekko się przekręcił Zakapturzona: Udało się Podchodzi do Crystal i przykłada kryształ do jej skroni Zapomnij do bransolecie Kryształ ponownie zaświecił Crystal(prze sen): Vanessa zgaś światło! Zakapturzona schowała kryształ i bransoletę do kieszeni Zakapturzona: Prawda nie może nigdy wyjść na jaw… Wychodzi przez okno, zamykając je za sobą Pozostałości chaty Orłow Jedna z desek się przewróciła, pod spodem leżał nieco nadpalony notatnik Melanie, był otwarty. Wiatr zaczął przewracać kartkami, na jednej ze stron widniał napis… . . . Identyczny jak ten, który pod wodą znalazła Lillie Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa